Fingertip
by Indukcupang
Summary: Jemari itu membuahkan gelak tawa untuk Jihoon. Gelak tawa kebahagiaan Jihoon adalah surga tersendiri untuk Soonyoung. Dan keduanya saling berbahagia karena saling memiliki. SoonHoon!shōnen-ai. Aye. For SoonHoon Shipper.


FINGERTIP

.

 _Present by_ Wonujeon

.

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

Teen

.

Just ficlet

.

Ketika sebuah foto SoonHoon memberikanku imajinasi yang sangat manis, menurutku. Fiksi ini aku dedikasikan untuk para pecinta bromance khususnya SoonHoon shipper.

Dan fiksi ini juga aku persembahkan untuk para penghuni **_Sebongirls._ Hello myfams! enjoy with myfict, okay**? Berhenti jadi sider dari fiksiku, _fams_. *evillaugh*

.

Warn! Boyslove-shonen-ai. OOC. Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Don't copy and paste mystory, dear. Or I'll kill u. *senyumsetan*

.

Enjoy.

. Playing: _**PINKRUSH – FINGERTIPS**_ .

* * *

.

Dua orang laki-laki yang tengah menikmati waktu libur dihari minggu tampak tersenyum satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama bermata sipit. Sama-sama berpipi gembil. Bedanya, yang satu lumayan tinggi. Dan yang satu sama sekali tidak tinggi.

Keduanya tengah berbaring santai diatas kursi gantung bulat berwarna putih tulang yang beralasi bantal-bantal kecil berwarna _navy._

Laki-laki lumayan tinggi itu bernama Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan, laki-laki tidak tinggi itu bernama Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.

Keduanya saling berpelukan didalam kursi santai gantung itu. Jihoon ada diatas tubuh Soonyoung. Memeluk Soonyoung erat agar tidak merosot.

Apa Soonyoung tidak sesak menampung Jihoon diatasnya? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Jihoon itu pendek. Walaupun ia sedikit gembil. Tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak berat. Jihoon itu _semampai._ Semeter tak sampai.

Tidak. Tidak. Hanya bercanda. Jihoon memang _pure_ ringan, menurut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sih tidak apa-apa kalau Jihoon terus bergelantungan padanya. Siapa sih yang tidak gemas dengan kekasih munyil-nya itu? Soonyoung saja jatuh cinta.

Apa lagi saat Jihoon memeluknya seperti koala. Soonyoung sangat suka dengan posisi itu. Soonyoung merasa gentle karena ia mampu melindungi Jihoon-nya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Soonyoung suka saat Jihoon berada digendongannya atau tiduran diatas.

Apa itu?

"Soon, jarimu itu ih." Jihoon menggerutu sengit sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada leher Soonyoung. Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Kenapa jariku?" Soonyoung bertanya, lalu mencium lembut puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Nakal, Soon." Lagi-lagi Jihoon menggerutu. "Kalau makin nakal, aku gigit nih." Jihoon mengancam Soonyoung. Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya, melirik Soonyoung sebentar lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Soonyoung

Ketika Jihoon mengancam adalah hal lucu bagi Soonyoung. Karena, bukannya takut, Soonyoung malah semakin gencar mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Soonyoung kembali mencolek-colek pinggang Jihoon, hingga lelaki munyil itu bergerak gelisah.

"Beneran aku gigit nih?" Jihoon menampakkan giginya pada Soonyoung, berlagak akan menggigit Soonyoung.

"Gigit saja."

Oh. Menantang rupanya.

"AAAAA.." Soonyoung menjerit keras. Jihoon benar-benar menggigitnya. Menggigit tepat dileher Soonyoung. "Lepas sayang, iyaiya. Aku ngga ganggu kamu lagi." Soonyoung memohon. Jihoon melepaskan gigitan perlahan.

"Awas kalau jarimu nakal lagi. Bakalan aku potong ujung jarimu yang nakal itu." Jihoon mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu, menurut Soonyoung. Tapi sangat menggemaskan.

"Ihh. Jari Soonyoung jangan nakal, nanti dipotong Jihoon _eomma_ lho. Mau? Terus, nanti Soonyoung _appa_ mau ngerjain Jihoon _eomma_ tidak bisa lagi kalau kamu dipotong." Soonyoung memberikan leluconnya pada kekasih munyilnya. Soonyoung berbicara pada jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi nakal mengganggu Jihoon yang tengah santai.

Jihoon tergelak ringan dengan lelucon yang diberikan Soonyoung. Walaupun Soonyoung itu kadang menyebalkan, tapi Soonyoung tahu caranya agar Jihoon kembali tertawa.

"Tuh 'kan, kamu lihat? Jihoon _eomma_ tertawa karena Soonyoung _appa._ " Soonyoung berujar melanjutkan leluconnya. Soonyoung menggerak-gerakan jari-jari nya, berlagak senang akan tawa Jihoon.

Jihoon masih saja tertawa.

Soonyoung tertegun melihat gelak tawa Jihoon yang lepas.

"Kamu cantik saat tertawa kaya tadi." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jihoon. Dan Jihoon mencurutkan bibir bawahnya.

Semakin membuat Soonyoung ingin segera memakan simanis Jihoon ini.

"Kalau tidak sanggup bilang aku tampan, kamu bisa bilang aku lucu atau menggemaskan. Bukannya cantik, Soon. Aku ini laki-laki tau." Ujar Jihoon semakin cemberut saja.

Soonyoung tertawa pelan. Tampan apanya si Jihoon munyil ini? Kalau dibanding sama Chan sepupunya Jihoon, Chan jauh lebih tampan.

Jihoon itu cantik. Jihoon itu manis. Jihoon itu lucu. Jihoon itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan Soonyoung bahagia memiliki Jihoon.

"Iyaiya, Jihoonku ini _sangat_ menggemaskan. Jadi pengen gigit deh." Soonyoung menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dikepala Jihoon. "Kamu harum, Ji." Soonyoung menghirup wangi rambutnya Jihoon.

"Kamu saja yang bau. Belum mandi." Jihoon berakting menutup hidungnya.

Tuh 'kan. Jihoon makin menggemaskan.

Soonyoung mendekatkan jemari pada wajah Jihoon. Menangkupnya lembut. "Bau? Tapi terus menempel padaku, dasar munyil menggemaskan." Soonyoung mencubit pipi gembil Jihoon pelan sambil menarik-nariknya.

"Itu karena Jihoon sangat sayang sama Soonyoung, jadi Jihoon tidak mau melukai hati Soonyoung." Jihoon berujar sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

Ah, Soonyoung ingin diabetes rasanya.

"Benarkah? Bilang apa kalau sayang Soonyoung?"

"I love you, Soonyoung-nya Jihoon."

"Ululu, sini Soonyoung gelitik dulu biar tertawa."

Soonyoung menggerakan jemarinya dipinggang Jihoon. Menggelitik si munyil dengan penuh minat. Akibatnya Jihoon menggeliat heboh diatasnya. Kursi gantung itu berayun lumayan kencang.

Jihoon tertawa keras karena gelitikan Soonyoung dipinggangnya.

"Soonyoung berhentiii," Jihoon memekik bagaikan anak gadis. "Hei, nanti ambruk lho kursinya. Ahahaa." Jihoon masih tertawa karena Soonyoung masih gencar mengerjainya.

"Biar saja. Beli baru." Soonyoung semakin semangat menggelitik Jihoon. Air mata keduanya terlihat karena tawa bahagia.

Braak,

Tuh 'kan. Roboh.

Kedua terdiam. Selang beberapa detik kedua tertawa lepas karena kekonyolannya.

.

* * *

.

Jemari Soonyoung itu sangat berpengaruh dalam kebahagiaan Jihoon. Jemari Soonyoung selalu menciptakan gelak tawa untuk Jihoon. Jemari Soonyoung itu pelengkap hidup Jihoon.

Jihoon bahagia dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung juga sangat bahagia dengan Jihoon.

Keduanya bahagia saling memiliki..

.

* * *

 _ **End,**_

* * *

 **Bahagia itu rumit. Sederhana ya rumah makan. Bhaks**

 **Gue ini kenapa sesungguhnya? Sedikit saja moment yang sweet, langsung fantasy nya kemana-mana. Dan sasaran empuknya SoonHoon.  
**

 **Trims untuk teman-teman yang review di fict meanieku. Untuk sequel masih aku fikirkan. Ingin request? Okay. Aku tuliskan, tapi ide dari kalian. hehe.**

 **Untuk yang PM aku minta pin, silahkan invite 25D1D558. Lets be friend, kali aja khilaf bikin fanfic.**

 **Trims sudah sempatkan membaca. SoonHoon shipper! Make some noise~~ *Highnote**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
